Nada bueno en la TV
by Emilia Black
Summary: El gran dilema... Qué ver en la televisión cuando se está enfermo...Para Konohamaru se le ha hecho muy facil, ya que para su suerte existen varios programas muy interesantes... En ellos podrán ver a Naruto y los demás en papeles bastante extraños...
1. Chapter 1

**Presentación:**

** Bueno, soy Hisachi Akane… y este es mi primer fanfics que publico… lo único que espero es que lo lean, realmente quiero dar a conocer mi trabajo. La verdad, tengo otro estilo de escritura… creo historias, pero hace poco conocí a una persona encantadora que me sumergió en el mundillo de los fanfics… lo que me ha encantado, nunca pensé en escribir cosas así… espero que éste sea de su agrado… **

**Disclaimer:**

**Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes que aparecen en mi historia me pertenecen (TTTT), si no que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (sensei xD) Ya que si me pertenecieran, otro gallo cantaría (jijij como diría mi abuelita)**

**Agradecimientos y **** Saludos especiales:**

**¡¡¡Mi parte favorita!!! Wiiiii, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron en esta iniciativa (y cuando digo "todos" es porque son muchoss!! Jijij) Como siempre, ¡¡¡la primera!!! Umy-chan!!! Mi querida amiga… antes ya la había mencionado, ella fue la que me inculcó el arte de los fic (jijiji) sin su ayuda esto no hubiese sido posible, etto… bueno, a todos los de mi clan, que realmente han sido de gran apoyo, siempre están alentándome a seguir TTTT ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS AMIGOS!!!! … Seguiré con los saludos: Ume-chan, Bell-san, Lycan, Dark, Gaara-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Saeki-senpai, Haku… ¡¡y para los demás!! nnU**

**¡¡****Bueno!! Ahí les va mi fanfics!!!**

**Aclaraciones:**

** La narración está en negrita (lo que yo narro)**

** Pensamientos en cursiva**

** Y los demás, es lo que se supone que pasa… ¡¡ojala me entiendan!! **

**Capitulo I**

**FANFICTION "NADA BUENO EN LA TV"**

**Tras ****sus travesuras, Konohamaru se ha enfermado de una gripe muy pesada que lo ha dejado en cama por unos días. No es peligrosa pero han preferido que se quede en casa para no empeorar su situación. **

— ¡¡¡Que aburrido!!! ¿Qué haré estos días? Me aburriré muchísimo… Será mejor que vea televisión**—**

**Konohamaru tomó**** el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar canales. Pasó por canales de cocina, arte, hasta que se detuvo:**

— **¡¡¡Ohhh!!! ¡¡¡Ese se parece a Naruto-niichan!!! Jajajaja. La dejaré ahí. — **

**Konohamaru se qued****ó viendo el canal 135, el canal de telenovelas.**

**Canal 135 "TVnovelas"**

— ¡¡¡Cónchale vale chico!!! ¿Qué haré ahora? He quedado en la calle, por esa maldita madrastra que me lo haquitado todo, ahora tendré que vivir en la miseria… Pero juro por mi madre muerta que me vengaré, odio con todas las fuerzas de mi médula espinal a esa mujer, te maldigo mil veces, madrastra doña Perfecta Tsunade… — Decía un pelirrubio más que furioso, mientras recogía las pocas cosas que le habían tirado a la calle. Luego las tomó sin más remedio y llorando se fue a la casa de su amigo el licenciado José Francisco Shikamaru Nara, sabiendo que él lo ayudaría en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Al llegar al departamento de José Francisco Shikamaru, Mario Felipe Naruto se sentó para conversarle lo sucedido. Ambos habían estado juntos de pequeños, fueron al mismo colegio y se tenían mucha estima. Sin vacilar José Francisco Shikamaru le dijo a Mario Felipe Naruto:

— No te preocupes Mario Felipe Naruto, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario, como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando te enfadabas con tu madrastra, doña Perfecta Tsunade, corriendo a mi casa, pero estarás mejor en mi departamento — Concluye José Francisco Shikamaru.

— Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero no te molestaré por mucho, buscaré trabajo y me mudaré de aquí para no incomodarte — Añadía el pelirrubio un tanto debatido.

— No hay necesidad, sólo te pediré que sigas guardando en silencio mi relación con María Ester Temari, ya que sus hermanos aún no aprueban por completo nuestra unión, a pesar de haber solucionado nuestro altercado con su ciudad. —

—Lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes, seguiré guardándolo en secreto como hasta ahora. —

— Lo sé hermano, por eso confío en ti — Se levanta del sofá y abraza a Mario Felipe Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de doña Perfecta Tsunade, la criada Shizune, se encargaba de limpiar el cuarto que Mario Felipe Naruto había dejado de usar y pensaba:

— _Qué mala es doñ__a Perfecta Tsunade, quizás si hubiese tenido hijos no sería tan malvada, lamentablemente el señorito Mario Felipe Naruto no supo ganar su afecto y quizás no estarían las cosas así en este moment…— _

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Shizune!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!!!! —Shizune fue interrumpida a causa de ese grito.

— Es ella, otra vez, veré que es lo que quiere ahora… — Y se dirige donde se encuentra doña Perfecta Tsunade.

Shizune la quería mucho, no se molestaba si tenía que ayudar a la doña, pero no soportaba que fuera tan mala, ni mucho menos con el señorito Mario Felipe Naruto. Doña Perfecta Tsunade seguía gritando:

—¡¡¡ Shizune!!! Tráeme un whisky… ¡¡¡y con hielo!!! — Aullaba la señora, mientras paseaba de aquí para allá, haciendo notar su nerviosismo.

Shizune se apresuró en llevarle lo pedido a la señora, pues parecía un demonio cuando se enojaba y no quería ser parte de su rabieta. Le entregó el trago a su ama y se marcha en silencio, mientras doña Perfecta Tsunade se quedóregañando sola:

— Ese maldito Mario Felipe Naruto, siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo, si no se hubiese entrometido en mis asuntos esto no estaría pasando…** —**

En el departamento de José Francisco Shikamaru, Mario Felipe Naruto desempacaba sus cosas en la habitación de invitados. Tomó una fotografía en donde aparecía con sus antiguos compañeros de universidad y su más querido profesor, el licenciado Luís Alfonso Kakashi Hatake, fue su profesor de Economía en la universidad.Vio la imagen de María Emilia Sakura Haruno, de quien siempre estuvo enamorado, pero cuyo amor no era correspondido, ya que ellasólo tenía ojos para Carlos Alejandro Sasuke Uchiha, otro buen compañero, con él cual no paraban de discutir pero en el fondo eran buenos amigosA Mario Felipe Naruto le dio mucha nostalgia ver la fotografía, así que decidió buscar a sus antiguos amigos, pues desde hace un muy buen tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos.

Un día decidió ir al pub en donde se reunían los fines de semana a platicar un rato. Para su sorpresa en aquel lugar se encontraba Víctor Manuel Gaara y fue tal la sorpresa de Mario Felipe Naruto al ver a su amigo, que le cayó su trago y una muchacha, la mesera, lo ayudó a secarse y le dijo:

— No se preocupe señor, lolimpiaré de inmediato… —

— Gracias, no te molestes…— dijo él y se fue al encuentro de Víctor Manuel Gaara, sin tomarle atención a la muchacha.

Ella se quedó observándolo y pensó:

— _Pero si es el joven Mario Felipe Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Qué hará en este lugar? Pero menos mal que no me vio, tendré que ocultarme…_—

Mario Felipe Naruto se acercó a Víctor Manuel Gaara diciendo:

— Pero si es mi buen amigo Víctor Manuel Gaara Sabaku no, tantos años, hombre. —

Víctor Manuel Gaara responde sorprendido:

— ¡Mario Felipe Naruto, qué te habías hecho! ja ja ja -Ríe mientras abraza a su antiguo amigo- Tantos años sin verte.—

— Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué te habías hecho? — dice mientras le indica que tenga la bondad de sentarse junto a él.

— Pues de viaje, pasé una temporada en Egipto, me encanta ese lugar, me atrae muchísimo, además necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionarPero¿Tú que cuentas? —

Mario Felipe Naruto agacha la mirada entristecida y le dice:

— Pues aquí recordando viejos tiempos, además quise distraerme un poco pues no he pasado por muy buenos momentos estos últimos meses. —

— ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?, Es muy extraño verte triste, eres un hombre fuerte y alegre. —

— Así es, pero después de todo lo que he pasado, hasta el hombre más fuerte se deprimiría. Pero mejor te lo contaré, lo que sucede es que desde hace un par de meses, mi madrastra doña Perfecta Tsunade me ha hecho la vida imposible, me quitó la empresa que había heredado y me ha echado de la mansión en donde vivía, eso sin contar todos los malos ratos que me hizo pasar pero ahora estoy quedándome provisoriamente en el departamento del licenciado José Francisco Shikamaru—

— Que lamentable todo lo que te está pasando, pero tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites—

— Lo sé, de todas formas, gracias—

Y se quedaron conversando toda la noche, recordando el pasado, riendo a carcajadas de las anécdotas de cada uno.

Ya era tarde, Mario Felipe Naruto debía irse al departamento, pues la mañana siguiente iría a buscar trabajo. Al enterarse de esto, Víctor Manuel Gaara le ofreció empleo en su empresa, a lo que Mario Felipe Naruto no pudo rehusar puesto que si no conseguía trabajo pronto no podría quedarse en el departamento de José Francisco Shikamaru, no quería abusar de su confianza.

De camino al departamento se encontró un grupo de delincuentes que trataban de abusar de una joven mujer en un pasaje muy oscuro. Mario Felipe Naruto se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente para ayudarla, forcejeó por unos instantes hasta que los pudo ahuyentar, la muchacha, nerviosa todavía se le acerca a Mario Felipe Naruto y lo abraza llorando:

— ¡¡¡Gr-gracias!!! Realmente estaba asustada…— La muchacha deja de abrazar a Mario Felipe Naruto y se le queda viendo.

— Ma-Mario Felipe Naruto Uzumaki, eras tú…—dice de pronto la joven mujer

Él la mira extrañado, ¿cómo es queesta muchacha sabe su nombre? y de pronto recuerda:

— Emilia Alejandra Hinata Hyuga, no te reconocí, ¡que cambiada estas! ¿Pero qué haces aquí, a estas horas? —

Emilia Alejandra Hinata lo mira tiernamente, pero luego reacciona y piensa:

"_¿Qué le dig__o? No puedo decirle la verdad, si se enteran mis padres, me odiarán… tendré que mentirle"_

Mario Felipe Naruto, este yo… yo estaba en casa de una amiga estudiando, se me hizo tarde y me iba para la casa cuando esos delincuentes me atajaron. —

Él la miró preocupado y le dijo:

— Pues te acompañaré a tu casa, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo más, ¿Está claro? **—**

— S-si. — dice Emilia Alejandra Hinata bajando la mirada y se van en dirección a la casa de ella.

De camino, Mario Felipe Naruto le pregunta a Emilia Alejandra Hinata:

— Sabes, casi no te reconozco, jeje jeje ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que nos vimos? —

Emilia Alejandra Hinata, se sonroja y le responde:

— Pues, creo que desde que teníamos unos catorce años…—

— Mmm… Creo que tienes razón, no recuerdo muy bien, — Ríe nerviosamente.

— ¿Entonces no recuerdas qué pasó cuando cumpliste años? — Le pregunta Emilia Alejandra Hinata, un tanto curiosa por saber.

— Pues, no del todo…— Decía Mario Felipe Naruto, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

Emilia Alejandra Hinata, muy excitada por el ambiente y nerviosa por querer hacer algo tan osado, le dice:

— B-bueno, entonces te lo recordaré…— Y se acerca lentamente a Mario Felipe Naruto y le da un apasionado beso…

**CONTINUARÁ **

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KONOHAMARU!!!!!!!! ¿QUÉ HACES?** —** **Se escuchó en la habitación del pequeño, este soltó un chorro de sangre por la nariz, y cayó desmayado en la cama.**

**Ya ****eran casi las tres de la tarde, Konohamaru había dormido por dos horas. De pronto se despertó y dijo:**

— ¡¡¡¡Ohhhh!!!! ¿Qué fue eso? Ellos se parecían mucho a Naruto-niichan y a Hinata-san… jajaja ¡¡¡Si Naruto-niichan hubiese visto esto!!! Jajaja ¡¡¡Mejor seguiré viendo televisión, pero mañana tendré que ver en que siguió eso jijiji. — **Konohamaru siguió cambiando de canal, hasta que se topó con uno de dibujos animados**

— ¿Raruto? — **susurró Konohamaru**. — ¿Qué es eso? Deben ser unos estúpidos monos chinos. Yo ya soy grande para ver ese tipo de caricaturas — **Y le cambia de canal. Pasa por el NTV, estaba un grupo no muy conocido, unos tal Asian Kung Fu Generation, cantando algo que se llamaba Haruka Kanata, pero Konohamaru no le tomó importancia y siguió hasta el canal K&S, donde se detuvo.**

**Canal 146 "K&S" **

Una muchacha con dos moños en su cabeza mostraba dos armas, un kunai y un shuriken, explicando su origen y manejo, luego de sus palabras, agregó:

— Bien, ahora le demostraré como se utilizan estas armas, haré pasar a mis ayudantes, Neji, Lee, por favor pueden acomodarse por ahí…—

Los dos jóvenes estaban más que nerviosos. Se acomodaron y la muchacha, Tenten era su nombre, comenzó a tomar los kunais primero. Lee se encontraba un tanto emocionado, pero no dejaba de estar asustado. Tenten los miró, salían chispas de sus ojos y su risa maléfica los hacía temblar del susto. Lee no aguantó más y que gritó del horror:

— ¡¡¡¡Ohhh!!!! ¡¡¡Tenten-san!!! ¡¡¡Noooo!!! — Tenten toma el kunai, se prepara para lanzarlo y…

— ¡¡¡¡Que aburrido!!!! No hay nada bueno en la televisión, mejor seguiré cambiando de canal.- **En eso Konohamaru se topa con un canal no muy conocido y para su gusto muy extraño, pero le llamó la atención una muchacha muy linda que en él aparecía, y se quedó viéndolo.**

**Canal 151 (El nombre no importa)**

— Ya estamos de vuelta, yo soy el conductor favorito de este programa, soy Maito Gai, su anfitrión, y esto es "LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD" ¡el programa de parejas más popular del país! Jejeje — Ríe mientras un brillo ilumina su sonrisa.

Principalmente el programa consistía en que el invitado debía elegir entre tres participantes para una cita, ellos no se veían sólo escuchaban sus voces. Maito Gai era un gran animador, junto con su asistente Rock Lee, quien veía a Gai casi como un dios. Ambos conducían este exitoso programa.

— Nuestra invitada del día de hoy es una muchacha muy guapa y adorable, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a la encantadora… HINATA. —

Mientras el público aplaudía eufórico, una hermosa muchacha tímidamente se acercaba al escenario, vestida con un elegante atuendo acentuando su figura, todos los presentes quedaron maravillados con su hermosura, más aún con sus radiantes ojos.

— Bienvenida Hinata, puedes sentarte. — Le indicaba un asiento bajo unas tímidas luces. Estaba solo ella, rodeada de tres paredes blancas, a su lado se acercó Gai y comenzó a entrevistarla:

— Bueno Adorable Hinata cuéntanos ¿Qué te ha traído a este programa? —

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, ya su típico tic se hacía notar, sus manos se acercaron y comenzó a chocar los dedos índices y rápidamente un tono carmesí se hacía notar en sus mejillas pero luego respondió:

— Este… vi-vine para conocer gente y quien sabes si-si existe un chico agradable que comparta mis gustos…— Era interrumpida por Lee, quien estaba en otra parte del set y ya tenía a su lado a tres jóvenes candidatos para la hermosa Hinata.

— Estoy aquí con los aspirantes al joven corazón de nuestra adorable Hinata, debo decir que son muy guapos y fuertes…—

— Así es adorable Lee, están en la primavera de la juventud. — Nuevamente el brillo en sonrisa de Maito Gai.

— Usted tiene toda la razón Gai…— Sus ojos brillaban de emoción al escuchar a su maestro de las telecomunicaciones. — Bueno, los tres participantes del día de hoy son…—

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, temía que no fueran amistosos pues ella era muy tímida y no quería ser ignorada ni menos no tomada en cuenta. Lee continuaba:

— El participante número uno… para que la adorable Hinata pueda imaginárselo, es pelirrubio y bastante despeinado, de ojos azules y alegre sonrisa, ¿Ya pueden figurárselo? —

Mai continuaba con Hinata:

— ¿Qué te parece adorable Hinata? — Mientras le sonreía brillantemente.

Hinata nerviosa por la descripción trataba de articular palabra:

— E-este… suena adorable…— Al decir esto, nuevamente el tono rosa en sus mejillas se hacía notar.

— ¡¡¡Ahora tenemos al participante número dos!!! Un joven muy serio, de pálida piel, cabello negro azulado… etto… realmente me pone nervioso su mirada tan fría, jejeje…— Lee hacía notar su nerviosismo, luego continuó:

— ¡¡Sigamos!! Les presentaré al tercer participante, joven muchacho un año mayor que los anteriores, sus ojos atraen la blanca luz, pero pensándolo bien, son exactamente iguales a los de la hermosa Hinata, la diferencia radica, en que los de este joven son misteriosos, al igual que su presencia… de cabello color marrón y muy largo…**—**

— ¡¡¡Bueno!!! Esos fueron los tres participantes…de los cuales, la hermosa Hinata debe escoger sólo uno, pero primero la ronda de preguntas…—

Una hermosa muchacha de cabello rubio y bastante largo se hizo presente, trayendo consigo tres sobres, de los cuales Hinata debía escoger uno para cada participante.

— Adorable Hinata, elige uno de los sobres…— Le decía un radiante Maito Gai.

La joven tomó el segundo sobre, dispuesta a abrirlo de inmediato lo rompió, sacó suavemente su contenido y se lo entregó a conductor del programa, éste lo tomó y se dispuso a leer:

— Pero, primero que nada, debes escoger a que participante le harás esta pregunta…— Hinata, muy nerviosa le indica el participante numero uno.

— Está bien, la pregunta para el participante número uno, dice así… ¿Cómo conquistas a las mujeres?** —**

En otro lugar del set, estaba Rock Lee junto a los participantes, le dice al número uno que responda.

— Jejeje, que pregunta, bueno… mmm… ¿Cómo conquisto a las mujeres…? Jajaja, creo que ¡¡¡invitándolas a comer ramen!!! Un exquisito ramen es la respuesta, jijiji además creo ser muy guapo y fuerte…— Concluía este simpático personaje frotándose la cabeza muy sonriente.

— ¡¡OKEY!! Ese fue el participante número uno, ahora la segunda pregunta ¿Para quién es? —

Hinata nerviosa por la respuesta del concursante número uno, eligió la segunda pregunta, indicando al segundo participante.

— Gracias adorable Hinata, pues la pregunta número dos dice así ¿Cuál crees que es tu atractivo para las chicas? **—**

El concursante dos estaba algo tranquilo, se tomó el tiempo necesario para responder y comenzó a hablar.

— Pues creo que soy el mejor de todos, soy muy fuerte y serio, no me gusta las niñerías…** —**

— ¿Eso es todo? — Preguntaba asombrado Lee.

— Así es. — Respondía seguro el concursante número dos.

— Jejejeje… Bueno, concluiremos con la ronda de preguntas con el tercer concursante, la pregunta dice así… ¿Besarías a la hermosa Hinata en la primera cita? **— **DecíaGai.

Todo el público se asombró por la pregunta y rieron de nerviosismo. El joven se lo tomó muy seriamente y respondió.

— Creo que las circunstancias decidirían si podría hacerlo o no, pero soy un joven muy educado y no me aprovecharía de una muchacha de tal manera. Creerán que una estupidez, pero le preguntaría a la señorita si puedo besarla antes de hacerlo, no me atrevería hacer algo tan inapropiado…**—**

Hinata comenzó a tomar un tomo carmín en las mejillas, nunca había escuchado algo tan dulce de parte de un chico, pero supo disimular muy bien su encanto.

— Lamentablemente debemos hacer una pausa, la joven Hinata deberá pensar en las preguntas que luego hará a los participantes. Le daremos tiempo para eso, en tanto nos iremos a unos consejos comerciales…**—**

**Aclaraciones de la Autora:**

** Gomen ne!! nnU por lo de Raruto y lo de los estúpidos monos chinos. Algunas siglas que aclarar:**** NTV (no te vi xD),**

"**K&S" (Kunai & Shuriken xD)**

** Gracias por tomarse en tiempo de leer el fic... Arigatou!!! **

**HISACHI AKANE!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de mi fic me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (Lamentablemente TT-TT) Pero… es para bien!! Porque si me perteneciera… (asd) ooohhhh que estoy pensando!!! n///n jejeje ¬**

**Saluditos Especiales: **

**Quisiera dedicar este fic a todos los que lo han leído, que no son muchos! Jajaj ¬¬U **

**También un saludito para Abima-senpai, que me reprochó que no le había escrito saludos a él, pues bien!!! Aquí están!! Especialmente para ti!! Con muchooooooo cariño!! **

**Nos los atraso más!! Aquí está el segundo capitulo de mi fanfics "Nada bueno en la TV"**

…

**Konohamaru quedó maravillado con el programa. Tal fue su afición que se acomodó en la cama para seguir viéndolo, esperaba con ansias que comenzara nuevamente…**

— Y ya estamos de vuelta, con su programa favorito… "LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD" el programa de parejas más exitoso de los últimos tiempos…Bueno señorita Hinata, la siguiente sección del programa consiste en que usted debe hacer una pregunta en común para todos los participantes, ¿Está lista?** —**

La bella Hinata había pensado en la pregunta, pero estaba muy insegura, pero no había tiempo para eso, debía hacerla.

— Estoy lista… la pregunta es la siguiente, ¿C-cómo describirían una cita ideal? Con cita me refiero… al lugar o circunstancias…**—**

Lee se preparaba para que respondiera el primer concursante.

CONCURSANTE NÚMERO UNO:

— Jejeje creo que primero la llevaría a cenar jijiji, luego la llevaría a una feria a ver los juegos y probar la exquisita comida jejeje. — Termina muy sonriente nuestro rubio hiperactivo.

CONCURSANTE NÚMERO DOS:

— Primero que todo, con quien saldría tendría que ser una chica que no me fastidie — Dijoesto con cara de pocos amigos, definitivamente si Hinata lo hubiera visto se hubiese espantado. Después de una pausa continuó:

— Segundo, quizás la llevaría a tomar un helado a alguna plaza para descansar y luego ¿¿caminar por la playa?? …**—**

CONCURSANTE NÚMERO TRES:

— Mmmm… definitivamente, daría un paseo con ella por un hermoso lugar, quizáscontemplar las estrellas unos momentos y luego una agradable comida a la luz de la luna. **—**

— ¡¡¡Que romántico!!!—Gritaba un maravillado Lee mientras su cuerpo oscilaba…

— ¡¡¡Bueno!!! Ahora la pregunta del público… elegiremos a una persona de entre el público que le hará una pregunta por igual a todos los participantes…

Lee se le acerca a una joven pelirosa y le dice: — Usted hermosa joven será quien le pregunte a los participantes…— Y la queda viendo con cara de bobo y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Está bien…— Respondía la joven con un brillo particular en sus ojos verdes, parecían chispas lo que salía de su mirada.

— Bueno… la pregunta es la siguiente… ¿Cómo es su estereotipo de mujer ideal? — Preguntaba la pelirosa mientras una sonrisa maléfica salía de sus labios.

— Gracias, hermosa joven… — Continuaba el coanimador encantado con la señorita del público. Bueno, los concursantes que respondan en orden, por favor…—

CONCURSANTE NÚMERO UNO:

— Mmm… ¿Mi tipo de mujer ideal…? Creo que le debe gustar mucho ¡¡ el ramen!! Debe ser fuerte y que crea mucho en sí misma… **—**

CONCURSANTE NÚMERO DOS:

— Hmj… No tiene que ser fastidiosa, odio que me persigan y casi estén encima de mí… creo que debe ser tierna y comprensiva…— Mientras decía esto el participante número dos, cierta chica pelirosa echaba chispas por los ojos. El joven continuaba: — No me gusta mucho que se me lo pasen halagándome, debe hablar lo justo y necesario…mm... creo que eso es todo. — Concluyendo con su cara de siempre… sin expresión.

CONCURSANTE NÚMERO TRES:

— Creo que mi estereotipo de chica ideal es muy exigente pero no me cabe la menor duda de que en algún lugar existe… Me encanta que sea frágil, me siento capaz de protegerla y no dudaré en hacerlo en cualquier momento…— Decía un joven muy convencido de sí mismo, siempre demostrando lo capaz de todo que era. Continuaba:

— Dicen que la mirada es el reflejo del alma, pues creo que es cierto, por eso debe tener una mirada especial… como si sus ojos reflejaran su interior… su belleza… debe ser romántica y soñadora… y por sobre todas las cosas, que se sienta feliz y que muestre su bella sonrisa al mundo entero—

La joven se sentía en las nubes, jamás había oído a un hombre decir semejantes palabras, su sonrojo se hacía notar, pero llegaba el momento de eliminar a un participante, ¿Quién será?

— Ya estamos por terminar el programa, la hermosa Hinata debe despedir a un concursante. — Añadía Gai mientras sonreía brillantemente.

— Hermosa Hinata… la palabra es tuya, ¿Quién será el primer eliminado? **—**

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, no quería eliminar a nadie, todos ellos sonaban muy tiernos y no quería ganarse el odio de nadie, por lo mismo comenzó diciendo:

— No-no quería que llegara este momento, todos ustedes han sido muy lindo en querer conocerme y espero que no se enfaden conmigo al terminar el programa, pe-pero así son las reglas del juego, sólo les pido que me disculpen…este… debo eliminar a uno de ustedes, después de lo que he oído creo que son todos ustedes muy lindos y tiernos, espero que algún día conozcan a la chica de sus sueños y que sean felices porque realmente se lo merecen, pero por lo mismo creo que a uno de ustedes no le agradaré, hubiese querido ser de su agrado pero no creo que pudiera. El eliminado es el participante número…— Todo el público estaba expectante de oír de quien se trataba, la tención se sentía en el aire, ¿Quién será? Se preguntaban todos, ¿Cuál de los tres se irá eliminado? Pero bueno no les sigo intrigando. Hinata proseguía: — El eliminado es el participante número… uno, pues no creo ser una buena anfitriona, sólo te aburriría en los paseos, lo siento mucho…— Hinata realmente se sentía triste por ser la que decidiera, pero como ella misma dijo, el concurso era así, las reglas eran así, no podía hacer nada más que sólo seguir las indicaciones.

El concursante número uno se sentía algo triste, pero siempre con su sonrisa de zorro y riendo, el joven quiso poder despedirse de la hermosa Hinata, Lee le concedió la oportunidad y juntos se dirigieron donde la bella joven.

— Pues bien Adorable Hinata, has eliminado a participante número uno, que por favor se acerque. — Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, pensaba que quizás él la odiaría por eliminarlo, pero no fue así, el joven se le acercó y le dijo:

— Lamento no haber sido de tu agrado, eres realmente hermosa y mucho, pero si prefieres podemos ser amigos, hehehe— Reía el joven muy feliz. Hinata aliviada por las palabras del muchacho respondió:

— ¡¡Pu-pues claro!! Cuando quieras nos juntamos y platicamos, realmente eres muy tierno…— Y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

— Lamentablemente hemos llegado al final del programa, nuestra adorable Hinata debe elegir entre los dos jóvenes que han llegado hasta final, cuál se quedará y juntos compartirán de hermosa velada en un restaurante y agradable plática…— Decía muy emocionado el animador mientras sonreía brillantemente.

Por otra parte, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa por su decisión, realmente no quería defraudar a nadie, además de encontrarse muy confundida por la respuesta que daría, ambos jóvenes le agradaban, eran simpáticos y caballeros, también demostraron interés en ella sin contar que sus descripciones de la chica ideal calzaban perfectamente con ella, esto la tenía con los nervios de punta.

— Aquí estoy con los dos participantes y debo asegurar que se encuentran muy nerviosos y ansiosos, le preguntaré al concursante número dos cómo se siente…— Concluía el enérgico Lee.

CONCURSANTE NÚMERO DOS:

— Me siento normal… Hinata debe decidir por uno, lo sé, pero no me siento nervioso por su decisión, además esto es sólo un concurso…— Terminaba el segundo participante con su energía de siempre y su cara sin expresión alguna.

CONCURSANTE NÚMERO TRES:

— Estoy nervioso, debo admitirlo, pero por otra parte estoy tranquilo pues me demostré tal cual soy sin ningún tipo de máscara, me siento orgulloso de eso, si la joven Hinata me elige me sentiré muy feliz ya que le agradé tal cual soy…— Daba fin a la respuesta el concursante tercero con una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero muy sincera.

Hinata estaba que no daba más de nerviosa, su tic era notorio ya desde varios minutos atrás y su sonrojo era inevitable, pero debía decidir…

— ¿A quién elegirá nuestra hermosa Hinata?... Lo veremos después de una pausa…**—**

**Konohamaru estaba ****intrigadísimo, quería saber quien sería el ganador…**

— Ya estamos de vuelta… y nuestra hermosa Hinata nos dirá a quien eligió…— Decía igualmente de intrigado, Gai.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado, no sabía por cual optar, ambos le habían parecido lindos y sinceros, pero debía elegir uno… comenzó a balbucear: — Eto… es muy difícil para mi elegir pues me han parecido muy tiernos y sinceros pero así es el juego…así que elijo a participante número… — Su sonrojo se hacía notar más y más, — Eto… al número tres…— Todos quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez fascinados por la respuesta.

— Entonces llamaremos a participante número dos para despedirlo…— Agregaba el radiante joven Lee.

Hinata al ver a joven participante dos se sonrojó… era muy guapo y serio pero ya había elegido, éste no demostró reacción alguna, pero al acercarse a Hinata le susurró al oído:

— Fue un gusto haber participado y peleado por ti… eres muy bella…— Y se retiró sin mayor expresión. Hinata se le encendió la cara escuchar esas palabras fue como si se le hubiera ido el alma, pero luego regresó, debía recibir al ganador…

— Pues bien… ya estamos aquí con el participante número tres, el flameante ganador. — Continuaba Lee. — Por favor ten la amabilidad de acercarte al otro lado del estudio…— Le indicaba al ganador.

El participante número tres estaba igualmente nervioso que Hinata, pero su rostro no demostraba lo mismo, se acercó lentamente y finalmente se encontró frente a frente con la adorable Hinata, ella muy nerviosa sólo atinó a sonreírle, una hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora que para el ganador fue como una luz de esperanza, se le acercó, tomó la mano de la joven y se la besó, Hinata maravillada por aquel gesto se tornó carmesí y su sonrisa ya no estaba tan tranquilizadora por lo contrario se tornó más nerviosa, pero luego que el joven comenzó a hablar ésta le escuchó atentamente.

— Primero que nada, quisiera darle las gracias a la hermosa Hinata por otorgarme esta oportunidad, segundo, quisiera decirle sinceramente lo que siento, Hinata… realmente eres muy hermosa más de lo que me imaginaba, tu sonrisa brillante y tu personalidad, espero ser de tu agrado… — Decía animado el tercer participante.

Por su parte Hinata estaba más tranquila, él había demostrado interés y sentía que se llevarían bien, más de lo que esperaba. Se armó de valor y le contestó:

— Yo también estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien…— Decía Hinata mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, el ganador del concurso se maravillaba por lo otorgado, no aguantó las ganas de preguntarle a Hinata:

— Hermosa Hinata… quisiera preguntarte algo… ¿Puedo besarte? —

Hinata no podía creer lo que había escuchado, "él le pedía un beso"… ¿Podía ser eso tierno?, ¿Tan dulce era él?, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo sería?, ¿Qué dirían los demás?, ¿Qué era esta sensación?, ¿Se me acabaron las preguntas?, ¿Qué me cuestiono? Ahhh…

El público esperaba expectante… la joven pelirosa de las preguntas estaba con sus pelos de chicle de punta, Lee y Gai estaban abrazados, saltando y chillando como jovencitas, con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrisas radiantes… ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Le dirá que si? O ¿Lo rechazará? ¿Porqué nuevamente me hago preguntas?, ¿Qué días es hoy? Ahhh…

Hinata se sentía presionada pero a la vez quería decir que sí, el joven había sido muy honesto y amable, hasta que se decidió y le respondió:

— Etto… Es algo muy apresurado, pero… sí puedes…— Concluyó la hermosa muchacha muy sonrojada, el joven se acercó lentamente… la tomó de las manos… luego acarició su mejilla… la tomó por el mentón… ella cerró sus ojos suavemente… antes de acercar su rostro, el joven la miró tiernamente y continuó acercándose… lentamente la atrajo hacia sí y… y… y… posó levemente sus labios sobre los de la joven, fue sólo un tierno beso, Hinata casi por impulso rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y éste la tomó por la cintura…

Todo los presentes estaban maravillados, la ternura y el amor se sentía en el aire… parecía digno final de una romántica película…

**Mientras a Konohamaru se le caían algunas lágrimas de felicidad, jamás vio tanto amor en el ambiente, casi le da un ataque diabético de tanta dulzura… **

**El programa había terminado, Konohamaru necesitaba descansar un rato, después de todo había estado viendo televisión prácticamente casi todo el día, miró en la revista del cable y programó la televisión a las ocho y treinta, darían un programa de farándula y le parecía interesante, además las chicas conductoras eran muy guapas… **

**Luego de dormir por casi dos horas, nuestro joven amigo es despertado por el televisor y se acomoda para comenzar a ver el tan esperado programa.**

**Canal 45 ****E! ****Entertainment Televisión**

— Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de el programa de farándula más aclamado por todo el país (no sé por qué, pero todos los conductores dicen lo mismo ¬¬ ) Soy Sakura Haruno su conductora favorita…— Sonreía una hermosa muchacha de pelo rosa y blanca piel, además de grandes ojos verdes sin mencionar el tamaño de su frente…

— ¿Cómo están? Queridos televidentes… Les habla Ino Yamanaka… su verdadera conductora favorita…— Comenzaba a hablar un rubia de largos cabellos y que aparentemente no se llevaba muy bien con la otra animadora.

Este era un programa de farándula, "hablaban" de algunas estrellas de televisión y cine o simplemente gente conocida por los seguidores del programa. Entre tanto "blabla" las animadoras comenzaban a insultarse y decirse malas palabras, pero esto parecía agradarle a los televidentes, porque sino ya las hubieran sacado de pantalla. Con comentarios estilo: ¿Quién se casó con quién?, ¿Quién engañó a quién?, ¿Quiénes estuvieron en tal fiesta?, ¿Quién se separó de quién? Y cosas por el estilo…

— En el programa de hoy, tenemos imágenes exclusivas de la fiesta de los Hyuuga, una de los espectáculos más esperados en el año, asistiendo la creme de la creme de la farándula nacional. Otra novedad para el programa del día de hoy es el compromiso de los actores que protagonizaron el film de este año, Shikamaru Pitt y Temari Jolie en la película "Señor y señora Nara", tendremos despachos en vivo y muchas más novedades… ¡¡No se lo pierdan!! —

En comerciales, las dos muchachas se comenzaban a decir indirectas bastantes directas…

— ¿Por qué no te maquillas tu frentezota? — Decía la pelirrubia a la chica Sakura.

— ¡¡¡¿Qué dices Ino-cerda?!!! — Respondía la pelirosa.

— Mejor que no te la maquillen o gastarán todo el maquillaje… jjujujuj…—

— Cállate cerda que ya estaremos al aire…**—**

— _Estamos al aire en 3, 2, 1 ¡¡¡vamos!!!_ **—**

— Ya estamos de vuelta aquí en "Alfombra Roja". La primera nota del día la tiene nuestro enviado desde la entrada a la mansión de los Hyuuga en donde hoy en la noche se realizará la más espectacular fiesta esperara, sus invitados muy bien seleccionados serán recibidos al más estilo **Konohawood**, con alfombra roja y todo, nuestro periodista en terreno nos tiene más novedades, adelante Chouji Akimichi…— Terminaba la chica pelirosa mientras la rubia la miraba con cara de pocos amigos…

— Gracias chicas, aquí estoy en la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, en donde se realizará hoy la fiesta más grandiosa de los últimos tiempos, hasta el momento sólo han llegado personajes no muy conocidos… pero esperen un momento… quién viene aquí… es el comediante más exitoso de los últimos años… y viene muy bien acompañado, es el comediante Shino Aburame, pero esperen… más atrás viene la pareja del año… Shikamaru Pitt y Temari Jolie… los protagonistas de la exitosa película "Señor y señora Nara"…

Rápidamente agregó la rubia: — Más tarde hablaremos de ellos…

— Así es… pero eso no es todo… un par de horas atrás logramos tener una exclusiva con los anfitriones de esta espectacular fiesta, el matrimonio más controversial de los últimos tiempos, el señor y la señora Hyuuga, que vencieron todo obstáculo con amor puro, hasta la desheredaron a la chica pues su familia no vio muy bien el hecho de que se casara con su primo pero vencieron las barreras y aquí están, son el matrimonio más joven y rico del país, los dejaré con la entrevista…

**Al parecer a Konohamaru le había gustado el programa…**

**Uff… Por fin otro cap!! Jajaja**

**Espero que les halla gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo **

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que lo han leído, arigatou!! Para mi es muy importante!! **

**Me despido hasta la próxima!! **

**Bye bye**

**Hisachi Akane!! **


End file.
